


Finding the Truth

by Lucicelo



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Assumptions, Drama, Humor, Misunderstandings, Social Media, Vacation, implied chack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: After weeks of no shows, the monks began to worry and investigated the disappearance of Jack Spicer. By chance, Kimiko found Jack on social media, being affectionate with a cute blonde. The news spread throughout both sides, giving the impression that Jack Spicer quit his pursuit of evil.





	Finding the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing this oneshot of Jack missing showdowns because of visiting his cousins in England. The monks thought that Jack gave up and got himself a girlfriend lol There is implied chack but I hope it shows through. 
> 
> -Lucicelo.

As the summer heat spread throughout China, the Xiaolin monks and Heylin side stayed on high alert. In the last few months, more Shen Gong Wu activated, making any sort of free time _impossible_. It seemed the Shen Gong Wu activated during any sort of relaxing or fun activities which made three out of the four monks miserable. Omi jumped at the chance to show off his skills, his fellow monks groaned at leaving their fun water playing.

After some time, three Wu activated in a small span of time.

The Xiaolin monks managed to make it to those sites without any issue. The distance caused a bit of an issue, but nothing stopped them from grabbing the Wu. None of the Heylin showed up. Either from lack of care for what the Wu did or they didn't want to leave whatever evil projects they were doing. The monks didn't complain about their good luck. 

_Easy_ pickings.

Once Dojo looked into what the Wu did, he described them fast before lounging out in his mini pool, the monks groaned at their uselessness. No wonder the Heylin side kept out of it. They wanted _nothing_ to do with the Wu. They served as nothing more than paperweights. 

Days continued on, Shen Gong Wu activated as usual.

The new ones posed more of a threat which brought the bad guys to the scene. The monks took it with stride. Whenever Wuya showed up, the monks took turns defeating her, making their victory all the sweeter. Chase interfered on one powerful Wu, but otherwise, stayed in the sidelines.

While they were riding Dojo on their way from their latest showdown, Omi spoke up. "Is Jack Spicer missing?"

Raimundo uttered out. "Huh? Missing? When dude?"

Kimiko paused in playing with her phone.

Clay looked back at the youngest monk as he tipped up his hat. "Pardon?"

Omi continued. "Jack Spicer hasn't come to any showdowns! I didn't see any of his toys or breath of him."

"Sight." Raimundo interjected.

Kimiko thought about it for a moment and winced. "Oh, _yeah_. He hasn't shown up in _weeks_. I thought he was just licking his wounds from being beaten in Taiwan, but he hasn't shown up. At all. Now, I feel bad."

Clay frowned. "Poor lil' guy. He's probably down in the dumps. Getting beat up all the time and all. There's gotta be a reason for him to quit."

Dojo's whole body shivered, making the monks grip onto him. "No time to think about the goth kid, kiddos. We got another lively one."

"Another one?!"

* * *

Kimiko burst through the communal room of the temple and waved her phone with a grin. "I found him! I found Jack online! He's alive!"

"Ah, wonderful!" Omi jumped off of his handstand. He hurried over to her side to peek at her phone. "Where has Jack Spicer been hiding?"

"England!"

Raimundo lost concentration from his arm wrestling contest with Clay to look at Kimiko. He yelped when Clay slammed his arm onto the table, almost causing him to fall onto the floor from the impact. "Clay! No fair!"

Clay chuckled. "You weren't paying attention." He flexed out his arm and winked at Raimundo. "Better luck next time, bud."

Raimundo stuck his tongue out. "Still, no fair."

"Boys!" Kimiko addressed Clay and Raimundo. "Do you want to see what happened to Jack or not?!"

"Comin'!"

"On my way!"

Omi grasped Kimiko's phone and his eyes boggled at the girl on screen. A light blush formed on his cheeks. "Kimiko? I thought you found Spicer? All I'm seeing a pretty girl on the screen."

Kimiko took back her phone and pressed the back button to show Jack in one of the posts. "Here!" Clay and Raimundo collected behind her and looked down her shoulders. "I found him through pure chance because I follow Jasmine Amos. I'm sort of into the ice skating scene and-"

"Huh?" Clay scratched the back of his head. "She is a pretty gal. A bit..."

"Out of Jack's league?" Raimundo added in. "Wonder how he managed to charm a girl."

Kimiko arched a brow. "By simply talking to her?" She went through the profile and pressed different posts. "I went a bit back and he reappears every once in a while. I even found his cousin Megan hanging around as well."

Clay muttered. "Megan seems to like her."

Omi reached out his hand and pressed a post of an airport. A video started playing which caused them all to jump in surprise.

 _Hello everyone! Jasmine here! Look who just arrived to England from China._ Jasmine pulled Jack out of frame with an arm around his shoulders. _You're normally so excited on being the center of attention Jack Jack. What happened?_

Jack glared up at her. _Not when it comes to you posting videos online, Jazz! I promised photos!_ He turned to look at the camera with an awkward smile. _Hello! Made it to England in one piece baby!_

The video ended with Jasmine and Jack squishing their cheeks together. Sliding the frames, they saw different photos of them showing the peace sign or doing ridiculous poses. Each one sillier than the last one. The last frame showed Jack pressing a kiss against Jasmine's cheek and Jasmine winking at the camera.

Impressed, Raimundo whistled. "It's official. Jack has a hot girlfriend. Good for him!"

Clay nodded his head. "Like I always thought, all Spicer needed was a nice gal to settle down with."

Omi blinked in confusion. "I didn't know Jack Spicer had interests outside of villainy. He always spoke highly of evil." He beamed with excitement. "Maybe, he'll turn good instead of continuing on the path of evil!"

Kimiko giggled. "Boys will do _anything_ to impress girls. Looks like we lost an enemy in the name of love." She looked through the other photos and saw Jasmine in exercise attire at a skating rink. Jack appeared in the background, decked out in his usual goth attire. "Since he is dating a small celebrity, Jack will be in the public eye more often. He has to change his whole look. "

"Huh?" Raimundo uttered out. "He's dating someone famous? _Her_?"

"Well, she's becoming well known in the ice skating circuit." Kimiko picked a photo of Jasmine in her last season attire and showed the guys. "Jasmine Amos is a figure skater for England."

* * *

The rumor of Jack Spicer leaving the Heylin side prompted Wuya to hurry to Chase Young's citadel to inform him of the news. Despite their tumultuous acquaintanceship, she couldn't help the glee of telling Chase of Jack's decision. A rumor based decision, but she suspected him giving up in Heylin at some point. He didn't have the power or capabilities to be evil. After getting beat up far too many times, that would push away even the most _persistent_ newbie.

Maneuvering around Chase's cats, with limited cuts on her body, she went straight to Chase's throne room. She didn't fool herself into thinking that Chase didn't know she made it through the front door. With the loud bang of the door hitting the rock wall and the cats yowling when they ran after her, he knew of her presence. Even without those factors, he was powerful enough to feel her getting closer to him.

Peeking inside, she was surprised to not see him inside. Most of the time she arrived at the citadel, he tended to frequent the same areas. Wracking her head to where he moved to, she left the room and checked the usual places. In the end, she exhausted herself and resolved coming back on another time.

Besides, she wanted to leave and see Jack's little fling for herself. One of the Heylin might had owed her a favor and would give her a ride to Jack's location. The ex evil boy genius stayed in England for weeks. So easy to locate. 

As she stepped back into the garden, she paused in place. Her irritation showed clear on her face with a marring scowl. 

Chase was meditating in his garden the whole time.

Wuya's hands formed into fists in a silent visual of her annoyance. She didn't see him while running away from his cats. He must have walked out and made a show of meditating while she ran around his home.

"Wuya." Chase opened his eyes from his meditative state. "Why are you here?"

Wuya put on a smile when she walked forward. "I have some news. Big news!"

Chase got up from the ground and stretched out his limbs. "Come out with it Wuya. I am busy."

Wuya's smile twitched. "Jack's quitting."

Chase turned his attention onto her, "Spicer, quitting? Heylin?"

"Yes." Wuya confirmed with her hands on her hips, "I heard the rumor from a reliable source. A _truthful_ source. Jack started dating some blonde girl and is focusing all his attention on her. That's why he hasn't been around for weeks. He packed up and left the country in secret."

"I see."

Wuya let out a sigh. Despite her hostility with Jack, she saw the high potential for evil. "I knew the whelp had no true desire to rise in the ranks of the Heylin side. He was always such a gullible fool. All that work and he threw it all away for a girl. I'm not surprised. Teenagers tend to throw everything away for their first love. He'll regret it soon enough."

Chase ignored Wuya to contemplate her news. After various encounters with Jack Spicer, one thing was for certain, Spicer was _persistent_. Spicer continued on working on his robotics and kept a strong hold on his admiration for him. He wouldn't quit unless something important swayed Spicer into a different field. Leaving Heylin in the name of love seemed _ridiculous_.

"I'll investigate this myself."

Wuya harrumphed. "Is my news not good enough for you?"

Chase said. "No. Now, if you'll excuse me." He dismissed her and Wuya wasted no time in leaving his home.

Sighing out, he waited until her presence was gone before he returned into his throne room. He walked to his seat and sat down in front of his all seeing orb.

He needed to see the evidence for himself.

Waving a hand over his orb, Chase said Jack Spicer's name. Before his eyes, Spicer appeared in different black attire. He wore black distressed jeans, a frayed black crop top, combat boots, a leather sweater and fingerless gloves. As Spicer walked through the streets of London, he held a tan blonde girl's hand. His eyebrows furrowed and his jaw locked in tension.

This young woman removed her hand out of Spicer's hand and slipped it around his arm. She cuddled against his side as Spicer started laughing. He appeared _relaxed_. _Free_.

This wasn't possible.

* * *

Sitting outside of a café, Jack, Jasmine, and Megan sipped their hot chocolates. All of them topped with whipped cream and a dash of cocoa powder on top. They chose a seat with a large enough parasol to obscure the trickling of rain that fell from the sky. Jasmine took the rainfall with stride, while Jack and Megan grumbled about being a bit wet.

Imposing a self vacation from evil, Jack knew _nothing_ of the chaos back in China. He even turned off his Wu finder to lessen the temptation to return. In those few weeks, Jack felt refreshed from having to deal with none the stress of running after a new Wu.

Jasmine removed her hair tie and ran her fingers through her medium length blonde hair. Having put it in a tight bun, she went through her usual training regimen while Jack skating around the rink. Her new coach welcomed Jack and even made him practice his old jumps.

"My legs ache." Jack whined before taking a bite of his double chocolate cake. "I can't go on any longer. You might have to carry me, Jazz. Meg will have to carry my legs."

Jasmine snorted into her drink. "You were on the ice for an hour just moving around. You did no spins or any sort of jumps you big baby." She poked his side. "Besides, you needed the heart pumping exercise anyways. Aunt Christine has been worried about your health and the video will calm her down for a bit."

Jack waved his fork around with a pout. "Mom worries too much. Just because her side of the family are the athletic types, doesn't mean I have to be. I'm naturally thin anyways." He poked his fork into the cake and ate another bite. "I can eat all I want and not gain any weight. I'm good."

Jasmine sipped more of her hot chocolate. "It's not about being thin. You need endorphins to help boost happiness. After a good work out, I end up feeling refreshed."

"Ha! Building robots makes me happy."

Megan sipped her hot chocolate and arched a brow. "Learn to build some muscles you scarecrow. Who's going to protect us from weirdos? We're cute girls."

Jack snorted. "Protect you two? I'm not obligated to do that."

Megan smirked at Jack. "Uncle Jared will lecture you for not being a gentleman."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Dad will understand why I can't jump in like some muscle head. Like you said." He moved his skinny arms around to prove his point. "I have no muscle. I can't beat up someone for you two. That's what I have my Jackbots for."

"Your toys get broken up all the time Jack." Megan said. "Those monks break them with one hit."

"Hey!"

Jasmine licked her whipped cream from her lips. "Eh...you'll hit your growth spurt soon."

Beaming, Jack cupped his hands together. "Really?!" As a guy who hated being short, he wanted nothing more than to shoot up a couple of feet. He might even make it up to his father's height or even pass him.

Megan nodded her head. "Our dads are freakishly tall. It wouldn't shock me if you shot up like a beansprout. I might as well end up at a model height." She reached out and pinched his cheek with a grin. "You'll have no excuse then."

Jack deadpanned. "You're never going to let this go are you?"

* * *

The moment Dojo touched the ground, the monks jumped off of his back. Dojo morphed back into his smaller form and crawled up Clay's body to get underneath his hat. Clay grimaced of getting water in his hair, but he didn't have the heart to move Dojo from his place. For such an old dragon, Dojo got sick real easy and stayed out of commission for days. Besides, Clay had grown used to him being under his hat anyway.

Getting into the main street, Kimiko took out two different umbrellas from her backpack and handed one to Clay. She opened hers and Omi went right next to her. This left Raimundo to stand next to Clay as he held the umbrella when they hurried down the street.

Dojo guided them from under Clay's hand. "Kids, turn here!"

At some point, Omi paused when he caught sight of bright red hair. Giddy to think he found Jack Spicer, he waited until the guy turned his face and recognized the face. "Jack Spicer?!"

Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay snapped their heads toward the direction of Omi's voice. Sitting in between two blondes, Jack Spicer stood out in his black clothes. They recognized an older Megan who was busy texting on her phone and the girl from the online profile turned her attention onto them.

Kimiko hurried over to Omi to cover him with her umbrella. She patted his shoulders. "Good job, Omi!"

"Uh..." Recognizing the monk robes, Jasmine turned to Jack in confusion. "I thought you said these guys didn't care about you missing a few showdowns. You've been gone for _three_ weeks."

"They _shouldn't_ care." Jack looked at the monks with a frown. "What are you Xiaolin losers doing here? Is there a Wu here in England or something?"

Omi pointed his finger at Jack and declared. "You shall never get the Wu, Jack Spicer! We-"

Jack interrupted him. "Nu uh, I'm going to cut you off right there cheeseball. I'm on vacation. I don't even have my Wu locator on or anything. Less temptation for me to leave Jazz and Meg." He muttered under his breath. "They'd track me down if I try that anyways."

Jasmine arched a brow. "What was that?"

Jack sing songed. "Nothing, Jazz."

Megan rolled her eyes as she continued on texting. "We're right next to you, weirdo."

Raimundo leaned toward Clay and verbalized a crack whip effect. "Whipped."

Once she finished texting her friends, Megan addressed the monks. "Hey guys." She smiled over at Dojo who peeked from under Clay's hat. "Hi Dojo!"

Dojo beamed at the sight of Megan. "Hey kid!"

Kimiko saw their chance to leave so she appeased Jack with a smile. "Sorry we interrupted your date with Jasmine, but we'll get going now."

Jasmine piped up before the monks made their way. "Hold up. Did you just say we were on a date? _Me and Jack?_ " She wrinkled her nose. " _Ugh_."

Jasmine and Jack stuck out their tongues in unison in disgust.

Megan burst into laughter. "What?!"

Jack shivered in revulsion. "Do we really not look alike that people think I'm dating my cousin?! Yuck! Dad might be from the South, but we're not cousin fuckers! Ew! Leave that sort of thing for Bailey!"

Clay shot Jack a dirty look. "Look partner, I'm not-"

"Don't care!" Jack gagged. "You losers are gross! What made you think that I was dating Jasmine? Our moms are sisters!" He pointed at Megan. "Our fathers are brothers!"

Raimundo scratched the back of his neck. "Well, uh, Kimiko showed us her social media and you two looked so close! I don't kiss my cousins on the cheek. I just hug them and stuff."

"I'm affectionate to family only." Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. "Meg and I roast the hell out of Jack, but we love him."

Megan's giggles subsided before she snorted. "I tolerate him. But, like Jasmine said, we're family."

Jack sighed. "See what I deal with?"

Raimundo shared a look of amusement with Clay before he said. "Oh yes, being teased by cute girls all day. The _horror_. Ain't that right, Clay?"

"A real horror for sure." Clay chuckled behind his hand and said. "You'll toughen up in time."

Dojo interrupted. "As much as I love all this good fun, we really have to get that Wu!"

"Oh! Right!" Omi waved at the trio with a big smile. "Bye! Have fun not being evil, Jack Spicer!" He took off in a run as Dojo screamed at Omi to wait for them to catch up.

* * *

"Want to get that Wu?" Jasmine suggested.

Jack lifted his head from the table in surprise. "You want to help me? Why?"

"Yeah." Megan arched a brow. "I thought you didn't want to enter in Jack's business."

"Eh." Jasmine finished off her hot chocolate and tossed it over to the trash can. "I'm curious to see what happens in these things. Meg, you told me a tiny of info, but your memory is shit." Megan confirmed with a nod. "Jack was vague as hell. Meaning, it must be dangerous. I'm curious. Besides, I have an idea for a showdown that Jack can win." She lifted her brows and smirked at him. "I overheard the lizard saying that it was close."

Jack turned on his wrist locator and when he saw the location, he laughed. "It's at the rink!" He pumped his fist in excitement. "Pair skating? Old routine?"

Jasmine nodded her head. "There were beginners jumps when we performed this piece. A lot of twizzles and synchronization. You still remember that one, right?"

Jack whooped. "Yup! Can't forget the dizziness and vomiting. Lots of fun." He got up from his seat and noticed the rain stopped a bit.

Jasmine got up from her seat and laughed sheepishly at Megan. "Want to tag along? I know you were tired of watching us at the rink, but we'll go shopping afterwards."

Megan put a thumbs up with a smile. "I don't mind. I missed going to these things."

* * *

"Hey losers!" Jack made his appearance with a dynamic pose. "Abandon hope of getting that Wu! We're winning it!"

Jasmine appeared right at his side. Having pulled her hair into a bun, she readied herself to be a lookout for Jack's Wu. He told her that the trinkets glowed when activated, but tended to be hidden in ridiculous places. Despite her implication of using their old pair routine, she hoped not to find it in the rink of all places, but low and behold, it was at her home rink.

Before they arrived, they both stretched out their limbs used their sprint to warm up. Doing ice skating without a proper warm up always ended in disaster. Besides, she didn't want to injure herself before resuming her training. Jack complained, but she shot him down with a glare. She wasn't about to handle his whining over a sprained ankle if he fell wrong.

Megan followed behind them with a excited twinkle in her eye. She loved seeing the one showdown she attended. The whole time she was there, she was amazed at the effects and creativity of the battles. She liked seeing everything from a bystander standpoint.

Since she didn't care to look for the Wu, she was the one who noticed Chase appear from a portal.

"Uh, Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack prepared to jump into the rink.

"Chase Young is here."

Jack almost fell backwards onto the floor, but he managed to catch himself. "W-What?"

Jasmine looked around and located Chase Young standing in the background. "Huh. Your candid photos don't do the guy justice."

Megan told Jack. "Get going! Those guys are going to get the Wu!"

"R-Right!" Jack snapped his attention from Chase and hopped over the rink.

Jasmine let out a sigh as she opened the side opening, Jack turned to her with a embarrassed laugh. "Really, Jack? We were just here a few hours ago. You know where the opening is located."

"Oops." Jack rubbed the back of his neck before taking off for the Wu. He had to throw himself forward to make it close to the monks. His fingers managed to touch it at the same time as Kimiko. "Kimiko! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

Kimiko wrinkled her nose and sighed. "Okay, lay it on me."

"Pick your partner because we're pair skating!" Jack declared with a evil grin.

Kimiko glared at Jack. "Oh, you jerk. That's why you brought your cousin along."

Jack laughed maniacally as the rink transformed to accommodate for their showdown. A large scoreboard replaced the large clock that used to reside inside of the rink. The rink split in two, giving the pairs their own areas to move around on.

Kimiko struggled to pick one of her friends, but settled on Raimundo. She knew that ice dancing required no lifts, pair skating came with some lifts involved. They might be able to win because Jack's muscle definition was non-existent. He might not be able to lift his cousin and they'd fall over themselves.

Jasmine skated near Jack as she rubbed her legs and arms for better circulation. Jack waited on her and the monk pair before he locked eyes with Kimiko. Glaring at each other, they yelled out. "Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Three minutes passed.

It seemed far too long for Kimiko and Raimundo. Raimundo knew how to ice skate, but his motions were ungraceful. Their score lost more points than what they gained. Kimiko tried instructing him under her breath while Jack and Jasmine swept around the rink without _any_ issue.

It was a one-sided fight and Jack was _winning_.

Finishing the performance with a finish, Jack and Jasmine's chests heaved from the intake of air. When the Wu landed into Jack's hands, he jumped up and cheered. "Yes!"

Jasmine gave him a one armed hug and grinned. "That was awesome!"

Kimiko and Raimundo groaned from their spots on the ground. Having bumped into each other, they landed on the ground in a painful thud.

"Congratulations, Spicer." Chase made his presence known to the new couple. He concealed his irritation well enough at the sight of the girl holding onto Jack's arm. Jack appeared comfortable at the touch. "I see your partner has helped you win _one_ showdown."

"T-Thanks." In awe, Jack stage whispered to Jasmine. "He's Chase Young!"

Jasmine snickered. "From the photos you send me, I would recognize this man _anywhere_. The armor is an obvious clue, Jack." She nodded to Chase and said with a teasing smile. " It's a pleasure to meet Jack's fantasy man in person."

"Jazz!" Jack screamed in mortification.

Megan rolled her eyes. "She's not lying. I remember you had this doll-"

Jack put his hand over Megan's mouth, but she licked his hand and he took it right back. "Gross!"

Jasmine waved him off. "Jack has told me so much about you, Chase. The decades of villainy with a power point presentation to boot. Jack tends to ramble about who and whatever interests him. Gran sometimes has to curb Jack when the topic somehow gets to you." She checked Chase out real quick and inquired. "So, you can turn into a lizard?"

Chase specified. "A dragon."

"Nice." Jasmine scrambled into a fast bow. "I'm Jasmine Amos, Jack's _cousin_."

Chase felt a weight lifted from his shoulders at the revelation. Considering the speculations going through the Heylin circle, villains shrugged their shoulders at losing the greenhorn. _No one_ saw Jack as a threat. He was harmless in comparison to well seasoned Heylin. Wuya ridiculed him to anyone who heard her. This was laughable to him. Without her magic, she skimmed over the casual villain spectrum.

When he looked at Jasmine's face, he saw similarities between her and Jack. From the upright button nose, to the shape of their eyes. Their builds were similar, slim, but hers carried an athletic gait due to sportd. The tan skin and freckles contrasted with Jack's pale complexion.

Relaxing, he bowed to Jasmine. "I'm Chase Young. Nice to meet you."

Jasmine peeked behind Chase and commented. "I'm surprised the witch didn't come with you." She motioned to Jack. "He tends to send us updates when he isn't tinkering with his robots. I always wondered where that woman got her tan. Mom would _love_ her."

Jack scoffed. "Wuya is _naturally_ that tan. There's no way Aunt Claire can get it unless she uses layers of fake tanner." He yelped when Megan grabbed his arm and dragged him along. "Meg!"

"I want to say bye." Megan told Jack as Jasmine followed along with a laugh. 

* * *

Before the monks left on Dojo, Omi jumped into Jack's arms, yelling out his relief at seeing him again. Jack stiffened in revulsion of being touched by _good_ while Megan nudged Jack's side to loosen up.

Jasmine took this chance to shuffle away from the group and went toward Chase Young. He remained still, but his eyes followed her form as she stopped right next to him.

"You know," Jasmine said. "Jack isn't as immature as he used to be." Chase looked ahead, but he listened with interest. "Trust me, I grew up visiting him in whatever home his parents settled into and he attached himself to me. A clinger to the extreme. It wasn't his fault. His parents tried their best to give him attention, but they just sent money to compensate their absence. Same thing happened with my parents. Workaholics, the lot of them."

Chase hummed to indicate he listened to her.

"Both of us are _spoiled_. I'm in ice skating which is expensive and impossible to continue without sponsors. Jack's robotics are not cheap. I've seen the price tag. I never knew that building a machine prompted so much money." Jasmine looked down at her manicured nails. "But, Jack's toned it down after graduating university with two bachelors degrees before he turned eighteen. He wanted to prove that he could graduate at a young age. He _has_ determination, but he's just lazy. The pair dancing routine proved he can do it, he just needs the proper _motivation_ to push him."

Chase peered down at Jasmine and saw her playful smile. "Why are you informing me of Spicer's improvements?"

Jasmine said. "I worry about Jack. When he announced he was going into villainy, Granny slapped his back with pride and gave him solid advice. Aunt Christine and Uncle Jared were concerned over his safety more than anything. The moral compass of a villain isn't as clear cut as one of the good guys. It doesn't help that Jack is still a tad gullible for a genius."

"I see."

Jasmine continued on as she looked back at Jack. "The family will worry a lot less if he's under tutelage. _Great tutelage_. I mean, if _someone_ in particular offered it to him, he'd gladly say yes. Give him another year to calm down."

Jack interrupted Chase's next sentence when he ran toward them. "Jazz! Meg's ready to go." He looked between Chase and Jasmine with a critical eye. "What's going on?"

Chase nodded to Jack and Jasmine before he left through a portal. "I shall take my leave."

Jasmine waved at him goodbye. "See you."

Jack asked her. "What were you two talking about?"

"We were just talking. Interesting dragon guy you have for a friend." Jasmine ruffled Jack's hair. "And, this is the _one_ exception to your vacation. Right, Jack?"

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah. I want to sleep for the next week."

Jasmine grinned. " _Now_ , you deserve the break."

**_The end._ **


End file.
